Fake Psychic, Real Detective
by James MacPherson
Summary: After calling in a tip, Ron is accused of being apart of the crime. Resorting to drastic measures, Ron gets out of the situation, only to be searching for a resourceful and clever criminal. KP/Psych
1. Heightened Observational Skills

I always wanted to do a KP/Psych crossover, so here it is. Completely Redone.

I own nothing. Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

Psych is owned by USA Network.

The song _I Know, You Know_ is owned by _The Friendly Indians._ (Great song)

Enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Heightened Observational Skills_**

_**June 4, 1999 - Middleton, Colorado**_

It was afternoon, and the diner was filled with people, sitting at the counter, eating, drinking and talking with each other. In the middle of the diner, were two people. The older man, obviously the father, was dressed in a full police officer uniform, and he was currently off duty for the next few hours, and sitting across from him, was his ten year old son, wearing a red and orange shirt, with blue jeans and sneakers. The waitress was making another round, but was still a little ways from them.

"How goes school, Ron?" Ron's father, Henry Stoppable asked

"It was great, but the treats was stolen, and Bonnie Rockwaller tried to get me blamed for it." Ron complained as he continued to eat.

Henry chuckled. Both families has been rivals for a long time with no sign of it letting up, ever since a misunderstanding a few years ago. "How much trouble did the Rockwaller girl get in?"

"She got into a lot of..." Ron stopped in mid-sentence and looked at his dad with shock and surprise. "Wait! How did you know it was her?"

Ron's dad just tilted his head a little as he leaned back. "I got a call from your teacher, but the details were rather sketchy at best." Henry took a drink from his cup, then put it back on the table. "Care to tell me your side of things?"

"Ok. Here's what happened..." Ron said as he started on what happened earlier that day.

_**-Flashback-**_

Everyone was sitting in their desk. There was supposed to be a last day of school party, but someone had stolen the treats, so everyone was to remain seated until whoever had taken it came forward.

Mrs. Whitmore was a woman in her mid thirties and had been a teacher for the last few years and never had a problem like this. She had replaced the pervious teacher when she moved here last week, due to retirement, so she didn't know any of her students.

She slowly walking passed the desks until she passed Bonnie's desk, which Bonnie handed her a folded piece of paper, while keeping her head face down on her desk. Little did she know, Ron had saw it.

When Mrs. Whitmore went back to her desk, she unfolded the paper and read it.

'_It was Ron Stoppable. He did it.'_

Ron seemed like a nice kid, but Mrs. Whitmore didn't really know anything about her students. She looked up at Ron, who had his head on his desk, looking at Bonnie with somewhat of a irritated expression. It was well known throughout the entire city that the Stoppable and Rockwaller families didn't get along with each other.

"Ronald." Mrs. Whitmore called him.

Ron lifted his head and looked directly at his teacher."Yes, ma'am?" He asked.

"Can I speak to you for a second?"

Ron gulped. He figured that Bonnie tried to put the blame on him. He clearly had no alibi when the theft taken place, because Kim Possible, his best friend since Pre-K, was sick and wasn't at school, so he was on his own.

Ron went to Mrs. Whitmore's desk. On his way, he clearly heard Bonnie snickering. When he shot Bonnie an agitated expression, he thinned his eyes as he noticed was an almost unnoticeable strand of cobweb in her hair, a small amount of dust on her skirt, and it looked like something had tugged on her shirt, making a rather small hole. The palm of her hands looked a little red, almost as if she was pulling at something but the redness was somewhat faded, as well as a brown smudge on her lips, that he didn't know what it was.

Ron stopped at his teacher's desk. "W-What do you want?" Ron asked stumbling over his words.

Mrs. Whitmore leaned forward. "I'm not really sure of who did it, and I know of how you and Bonnie don't like each other..."

"No matter what she may have said, I didn't do it." Ron tried to say as he interrupted his teacher.

Mrs. Whitmore shook her head. "I don't believe you did it, but you're the only one that has no one that can vouch for you..."

Ron couldn't remain calm. He turned to stare down at Bonnie, only to see her smug grin quickly disappear._ "I know she did it, but how?"_

Ron turned back as his teacher was still talking. "...so unless you can provide me with proof that you didn't do it, then I'd have to punish you."

Ron's jaw dropped. He was nowhere near the building when the crime took place. Ron only wished that Kim was there that day, so he could have someone vouch for him. Ron was about to say something, but stopped. Time seemed to slow down as he remember when he walked past Bonnie. The cobweb, the dust, the small hole in her shirt, her hands, and brown smug. She didn't have all that before school started.

When Ron remembered all of this, something clicked in his head. He had his evidence, but he thought that it won't be enough to help him, so he wasn't sure if he should even mention it. All he needed to figure out was the 'how' part. How did she get into a locked classroom? He started to try and piece everything together. Looking around, he didn't see anyway in. Every possible entry was inaccessible, but one.

Ron looked at the ceiling. The ceiling was designed so that the Maintenance crew could get up there and fix a problem. Also through it, you could get into any room in the building. One of the ceiling tiles, Ron saw, was slightly out of place. And on it, the same brown smudge that was on Bonnie's lips.

Bonnie had always bragged that she had years of intensive training in ballet. In a matter of a few seconds, Ron had pieced it together. The 'how' part, became crystal clear. Ron had to play his hand very carefully, otherwise everything would backfire and it would become very messy, very quickly. If he played it carefully, Ron would have some fun.

Ron made eye contact with Mrs. Whitmore. "I'm sure Bonnie is to blame for it, and I know how she did it." Ron made sure he said it loud enough for Bonnie to hear.

Bonnie let out a _hmph_ at Ron assertion. "Do you actually expect us to believe that you didn't have anything to do with it? You're the only one that no one can speak for. And the box was found in your desk."

Ron turned and face the entire room, then nodded. "That's true, but how could someone get into a locked classroom? There's only one way." Ron pointed up to the ceiling, but more specifically, the area with the brown smudge. "And that's where Bonnie made her entrance."

Bonnie scoffed while rolling her eyes. "What proof do you have?"

Ron smiled, then spoke. "They never clean up there as best as they should, and apparently, you don't either." Ron had gotten Bonnie steaming, and she glared at him like she wanted to harm him, severely.

Mrs. Whitmore didn't seem to be convinced. "Do you, or do you not have any proof, Ronald?"

"Yeah, Stoppable." Bonnie said in a taunting manner. "Where's your proof?"

Ron walked around the classroom and stopped next to Bonnie's desk. "When you crawled through the ceiling, you had came from another room and climbed down using some rope. When you got in here, it took a while to find the treats, but after you found them, you made sure to made it look like that I did it, then climbed back out and made your get-away."

Bonnie looked amused as Ron came to an end. "We're still waiting for the proof."

Ron raised his hand to his forehead and started concentrating, his eyes mostly closed. "I know that if we look into your backpack, we will find the rope.

Through his eyes, Ron saw the very brief look of surprise, but Bonnie quickly moved on. "Oh, give us a break, Stoppable. Just admit you stole those donuts, and let's get on with class."

Ron became irritated. "I didn't steal..." He started but was cut off.

"Wait a minute, Bonnie. Since when did I ever say what treats I got?" The teacher suspiciously asked.

At that moment, everyone in the entire room glared at Bonnie, and she shrank back into her seat. She didn't seem humiliated. Irritated would be the perfect word.

Mrs. Whitmore pointed towards the door. "Bonnie, report to the principal's office."

Bonnie stood and giving Ron a threatening glare. "I will get you for this, Stoppable." She hissed, then walked out of the room.

"I look forward to that." Ron replied, sounding very calm.

_**End Flashback**_

"...and then, Bonnie got into a lot of trouble for not only stealing, but climbing into the ceiling and was suspended for a week." Ron came to the end of his story.

Henry just chuckle slightly. "I think you might be slipping, Ron." He snatched a bite from his place.

Ron shot an indignation expression at his father. "I am not slipping.."

"Yes you are, Ron. You were almost nailed for something you didn't do." Henry swallowed his food, and took a drink. "Criminals will always try to put the blame on the most likely suspect. You may not be so lucky next time."

"I am not slipping, _dad_." Ron said, expressing the 'dad' part. Ron's eyes darted over to the counter and on the desert tray on the counter. "And I bet you a fudge cake."

Henry thought about it for a few moments, then a slight smile crossed his face. "Close your eyes." He commanded.

"Dad! I don't wanna-" Ron started to complain, but his father interrupted him. Ron didn't think that he would have to do something that annoyed him, a lot.

"If you want to make this bet, then you better close your eyes now." His father sternly ordered.

Ron sighs, but his father just stares him down. Ron sighs once more, this time in defeat and then raises his hands to his head. He places his fingers to his temples and closes his eyes.

Henry looks slightly up, then back at his son. "Which letter is out in the EXIT sign?"

Ron didn't have to think about. "The 'X' is." He announced in a bored tone.

Henry thought about another question, then spoke. "What color is the vinyl?"

"What's vinyl?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Ah, it's the stuff these seats are covered in." Henry casually informed his son.

Ron concentrated harder on the answer, then it came to him. "Red."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Maroon, but it was close enough. What's the manager's name?"

"Who?" Ron asked.

"She's wearing a nametag. The woman standing by the front door when we first walked in. You saw her." Henry reminded his son.

Ron sighed and thought back to when they walked in the diner, and was thinking of everything in his surroundings from the Juke Box, to the 'Coffee Shop' sign, from the people in the Diner to the manager and her nametag, which had her name. Ron smiles.

"Marie." Ron answered. "Can I have the cake now?"

Henry then leans forward. "How many hats?" He asked.

Ron sighs, a little frustrated. "Come on, Dad!"

"Ron, you want a piece of cake? How many hats are in the room?"

Ron shook his head, and sighed, then started to think very hard on every hat that he saw in the Diner. He started to count the hats that he saw, but one stood out. "Does a beanie count?"

"What do you think?" Henry asked of Ron.

Ron starting thinking as hard as he can. "Three."

Ron's dad rolled his eye. "You didn't describe them."

"That's not fair!" Ron complained.

"Time's almost up, Ron."

The Waitress walked up as Ron started pointing to each hat that he knew in which direction they were in and started to describe them, with his eyes still closed. "One has a flower, the one the woman's wearing. One has a picture of some kind of a lion on the weird guy with the crooked tooth and the last one is on the chef."

"What about the beanie?" Henry asked.

"A beanie is a cap, not a hat." Ron casually replied.

Henry smiled. "All right. Open your eyes."

Ron opened his eyes and his hands dropped to the table. "Thank you!" He whispered.

"Wow." The Waitress exclaimed with amazement. "That's amazing."

Ron looked proud, and he smiles but it was short lived.

Henry just shrugged "Ah, it's adequate." His father casually said, but didn't seem impressed.

Ron's face falls, and his smile fades as his father didn't seem like he appreciate his gift, but Ron had still did what he was asked to do.

"Get him his cake." Henry said to the waitress.

The waitress smiled, and was non-the-less impressed. "I guess I know what you're gonna be when you grow up."

"Oh, I'm never going to grow up, ma'am." Ron smiled.

_Exactly Ten Years later...  
__...give or take a couple days...  
_…_still Middleton._

Ron Stoppable ran upstairs to his apartment, and he wanted to be quick. Ron was going to meet Kim Possible, who was his girlfriend, and needed to be ready. They had discussed going out to see a movie, which was in a little less then two hours. That was an hour and a half ago, and Ron was running late.

College life was harder then Ron had thought at first. It was a year after High School that he finally got an acceptance letter from Middleton Community College. To start the day off, he overslept, but managed to get to class and had to deal with the last person he wanted to see; Bonnie Rockwaller.

Even though Bonnie was a pain, Ron couldn't help but remember what he did to her, ten years ago. She was suspended for a week, and ever since then, she did what she could to make him miserable, without success.

Bonnie never really figure out how Ron had did it. How he had figured out, how she tried to get him in trouble. Bonnie thought that she had planned it out perfectly, but thought wrong. For a while, she watched Ron, and tried to figure it out, just without any luck. And when Ron got ninety-nine million dollars from his Nacho royalties, she saw it as her chance to get closer to him, but mostly because he had money, and lots of it.

However, Ron chose not to take notice of that, so he pretended that he was into her, but wanted nothing more then to send her to the other side of the world, to a third world country. That way, he would be rid of her, but on the other hand, he knew that if he did that, then he wouldn't be any better then her. Besides, that's not the kind of person he was. Ron needed someone to annoy, from time to time.

Opening the door, Ron walked past a table, putting the helmet he got when he bought a motorcycle, which he had bought a week earlier. His old scooter was destroyed during the Alien Invasion a few yeas ago, and he got a motorcycle sometime afterwards.

Ron dropped his backpack on the table. His backpack had hit the power button on the remote, turning up shirt, and blue jeans. Today, he decided to go with something a little different, then what he usually wore.

He was on his way out, when he noticed that the TV was on, and went to shut it off, but stopped when he noticed that it was a Local News Report.

The news reporter was currently talking to a middle-aged man with glasses, beard and a balding head. "…Karl, do the police have any leads at this time?" The News Reporter asked.

"We're at a loss. We really don't know what else to do." The store owner replied.

Ron noticed that Karl was fiddling with something in his hands, and that he wasn't making eye contact with the reporter. He was mostly looking at the camera, but not even at the reporter Something didn't seem right about this man, and Ron knew it.

"It's been a tough couple of days. We're basically out of ideas. Hopefully, the police will be able to crack this one for us." Karl finished, as he looked directly at the camera.

The reporter turned his attention to the camera. "Closing the books on The Middleton Computer Appliance break-ins could be just the olive branch needed to set things in the right direction…" Ron stopped paying attention as he reaches for his cell phone and started dialing 911.

It was ringing and Ron became impatient. "Come on, come on, pick up. I have somewhere to be." He impatiently said. To Ron, it seemed like minutes, but in reality it was only a few seconds until his call was answered.

"Middleton Police Department." Came a female voice on the other end.

_"Finally."_ Ron thought to himself. "Uh, it's the store manager. He did it." Ron quickly said, but somewhat stammered.

"Pardon me?"

"Uh, the computer robberies? At the Middleton Computer Appliance store. He's on Channel 8 News, right now. Uh, his hands. Nervous tick. Dead giveaway. And he won't look the reporter in the eyes." Ron quickly said to the police officer.

"And your name is?" She asked.

"My name? My name is Ron Stoppable." Ron answered.

"And is there anything else to add tonight?" The police officer asked.

"Nope. That's about it." Ron's smile faded when he takes notice of the license plate of the van on TV. The tags had been expired for many weeks. "Actually, the tags on the News van are expired, but that's completely unrelated." Ron hung up the phone, grabbed his helmet, and quickly left his home.

_**In between the lines  
**__**There's a lot of obscurity**_

_**I'm not inclined  
**__**To resign to maturity**_

_**If it's all right  
**__**Then you're all wrong**_

_**But why bounce around  
**__**To the same old song?**_

_**You'd rather run  
**__**When you can't crawl**_

_**I Know, You Know  
**__**That I'm not telling the truth**_

_**I Know, You Know  
**__**They just don't have any proof**_

_**Embrace the deception  
**__**Learn how to bend**_

_**You're worse inhibitions  
**__**Tend to psych you out in the end.**_

* * *

As far as I'm aware, this is the first, and only KP/Psych crossover. 

Be sure to review and let me know what you think.


	2. Let the Lying Commence

I would like to give thanks to Cody MacArthur Fett and Data Seeker for reviewing and to those that read and enjoyed it anyway.

Now presenting the 2nd chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Let the Lying Commence**_

Ron drove down the road and towards the Middleton Police Dept. on his motorcycle. After turning a corner, he pulled into the parking lot of the Police Dept, and shuts off his motorcycle. He gets off and took his helmet off, then walked up to the Police Dept. doors.

Ron walked into the station and down the hall, passing various people and police Officers until he came to a counter with a police Officer, who was currently talking on the phone with someone.

"Hello, Officer." Ron said with a smile

The officer didn't even look up from the phone. "Okay, but you gotta go." She wasn't even paying attention to Ron and he didn't know what she was talking about. "It was awesome. Well, yeah." She just continued with someone on the phone.

The Officer was too busy talking on the phone to acknowledge Ron. Ron's eyes darted around, and he sees some spiritual earrings on the officer's ears as well as a spiritual necklace around her neck. She was superstitious about something.

"Yeah." The woman said, obviously still talking with her friend.

"Hi. …I'm Ron Stoppable." The officer pointed to a seat behind Ron, without even turning to him. Ron looked back to the seat, but it didn't look inviting to him.

"Well, no, I'm not going to pay for it." The woman continued her conversion.

Ron turned back to the officer. "Oh… Oh. No, no. That's not for me. Uh, I'm here for a commendation. I called in a-" The Officer again pointed to the seating behind Ron. "-tip." Ron signed as he looked at the seat.

"Oh, no, Michelle, I can't pay for that."

Ron turned back and wondered why she was on the phone instead of doing her job."Here's the thing, I need to be quick."

Without saying anything, the officer once again points to the seat behind Ron, now looking a little annoyed.

"Clearly, you feel very strongly about this." Ron said. "Right." Ron nodded.

Sighing, Ron went and sat down on the bench along side of a man dressed like a biker, who was currently restrained to the seat. Ron was sitting, minding his own business, but continued to overhear the police officer's conversation on the phone.

"Eighty dollars is a lot for a reading." The office said to her friend. "But she was astounding. I mean, she knew about Granny's childhood, and the curios she left Bobby. I mean, I could literally feel her spirit in the room."

Ron thinks about what the officer said and what seemed to be her obsession with psychics. Looking around, Ron then starts observing the biker beside him. Seeing something, Ron leans forward, and the biker turns towards Ron, and he was about to see what it was and points out the "Bloodthirsty" tattoo on the man's forehead.

"Get out of here." Ron said, with a slight grin. "You know, I have the same tattoo. They spelt 'Bloodthirsty' wrong on mine. Can you believe it?"

The biker, much more angry then he was a second ago, tried to lunge at Ron. He groans as his hand was unable to reach far, due to the fact that he was handcuffed to the bench and can't reach him. Ron obviously had noticed this before he started antagonizing the man.

"I cannot believe you didn't test that out first." Ron said.

The biker turns away from Ron, trying to get his mind off of what Ron did. Ron, however, had his attention drawn to an opening door. It was adjacent to Ron, and he sees another police officer standing in front of a copy machine, swaying slightly side to side and mumbling "1-2-3, 1-2-3, …" The door shuts and Ron grins at what he saw. Turning back to the biker, he notices some red plastic on the biker's sleeve, that was barely noticeable.

"What did you do?" Ron asked. "Bust up your ex-wife's car?"

The biker turned to look at Ron with shock. "Her new boyfriend's."

"That'll teach her." Ron replied.

The biker leans in. "They got no witnesses." He said, secretively.

"Sweet." Ron said. "…You might want to brush the shards of taillight off your sleeve." Ron suggested. The biker looks down at his sleeve. "Just a tip."

The biker looks up at Ron, with an expression that made him seem grateful. "Gee, thanks, guy." The biker begins to brush off the red plastic off his sleeve.

"Sure." Ron watches as the taillight shards fall into the biker's left shoe. The biker grinned while he just kept brushing off the shards. Ron started to say something, but then shakes his head as he decided not to.

* * *

Ron followed a police officer down a hallway. He had been waiting nearly an hour, before an officer had been sent to bring him. As far as Ron was aware, everything was going alright. 

"Right this way, Mr. Stoppable." The police officer said as he continued to lead Ron down a hallway toward a door, which was opened by a woman.

"So… When do I get my money?" Ron asked.

"Money?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, the reward?" Ron walks into room. "You guys arrested the store manager, right?"

Ron noticed that he was now in an Interrogation room with two people that he recognized as the Junior Detective Alice Conners, who was standing next to the table, and the Senior Detective Jordan Hansen, who was standing off to the side. He saw them a week ago, when they arrived at Middleton Community College, because of a problem with several students. However, they didn't have a chance to meet him.

"Why don't you let us ask the questions for a while?" Detective Hansen said, standing next to a glass plate window, clearly a one-way window.

"Okay." Ron said as he sits at the table, as does Detective Conners opposite him.

Hansen stays on his feet, but walked around Conner. Ron watches through the reflective glass, and sees Hansen touches Conners' hair as he walks by. Ron hid a grin towards this piece of information.

"So, which questions might those be?" Ron asked with slight curiosity.

"Oh, I don't know." Detective Hansen began. "Like… where were you the night of the last robbery?"

Ron though for a moment, then replied. "I was robbing a stereo shop.…" Ron waited, then laughed. "I wasn't. …Eh-hem. I don't know, I guess I was doing the same thing you were doing… not solving crimes."

"You're not helping your case here." Detective Hansen said in a threatening tone.

"My case?" Ron asked with alarm, then noticed the look within Conners expression and it hit him what was going on. "…W-w-wait. I'm actually a suspect?"

"Oh, you're our lead suspect." Detective Hansen said in a rather casual tone.

"I gave you the guy." Ron quickly said.

"He had a partner." Detective Hansen replied.

"Wh- I have to find that guy?" Ron asked. "I'm confused. When do you start chipping in?"

"See, your information was good. So good, it could only have come from the inside." Detective Hansen said, staring Ron down.

"Inside of what?" Ron asked. "…Look, I've called in dozens of tips. Okay? Just check it out."

"I did. I checked out a whole lot of stuff. Like…" Detective Hansen opens a folder that was lying on the table, sitting down. "Oh! You're currently unemployed. Never held a job for more a few weeks. And, you have a criminal record."

"I was 20." Ron said.

"Oh, 20? Oh, well that makes it okay. Let me just scratch this out." Detective Hansen said sarcastically.

"I borrowed a cell phone-" Ron started.

"You stole a cell phone." Detective Hansen said, reading from the folder.

"-to make a call." Ron finished his original sentence. "What about all the times I help save the world?"

"What are you talking about?" Detective Hansen asked in confusion.

"You know, Kim Possible, hero. And me, partner." Ron said, looking at both of them, hoping that even one of them knew who he was.

"I don't recall ever seeing you on the news." Detective Hansen coldly said.

"Besides, Kim Possible saves the world." Detective Conners stoically replied

Ron's head dropped onto the table. _"Should've figured._" Ron thought to himself, before raising his head from the table. Ron thought about trying to convince them that he helped out as well, but thought it would be pointless.

"Aside from your statement of your 'assisting' with Ms. Possible." It was very clear to Ron that Hansen didn't believe a word he said. "I'm just a little skeptical. Believable, as it is, that you solved them while watching- I'm sorry, what was it?" Detective Hansen looked at the folder again. "Watching the local Channel 8 News reports."

Ron was annoyed that he still wasn't recognized, but was somewhat relaxed that the discussion was quickly chanced. "I confess. That's not true. Sometimes I watch Channel 5. I prefer Channel 8. The reporter tends to scare me, a lot." Ron shrugged.

"So you're telling us that you can read guilt off of TV interviews." Detective Hansen said with much doubt.

"Can't you?" Ron asked.

"Don't you try and trivialize police work." Detective Hansen sounded very annoyed at Ron.

"I think you're doing a bang-up job of that all by yourself." Ron said, then stood. "…You can't keep me here, guys. I know my rights. " Ron walks to the door.

"Good. Then you know you have the right to remain silent." Detective Hansen said, turning towards the door where Ron was walking towards. Ron opened the door and sees not only the officer from the room with the copy machine, and the officer that was talking on the phone. "You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you."

Ron turned around, facing the detective. "W-w-wait. You're serious?"

"A few hours in a holding cell might jog your memory." Detective Hansen threatened.

Ron turned to look inside the cell. The holding cell was currently filled with unsavory characters, and the toilet looked like it hadn't been clean for a long time. It didn't look pleasant in there. Ron gulped at the sight.

"Just give us a reason, Mr. Stoppable, that's all we need." The junior detective said. "How did you get this information?"

"No. It is too late for that. Officer Reed? Book him." Detective Hansen ordered the woman, who pulled out her cuffs. Hansen stands from his seat and moves next to Conners.

"Book him? Oh, come on. Cuffs?" Ron asked. "What, for the walk back to the lobby?"

"Or you could give us a plausible explanation." Detective Conners replied.

"I-" Ron sighs as he looked back at Officer Reed. She was still wearing many spiritual earrings on her ears as well as a spiritual necklace around her neck. Ron had a way of getting out of this, but it would involve lying, and lots of it, which he was well prepared to do. Ron spun around until his back was towards Reed, and her partner, holding his hands up, fists closed. "Okay! Okay. Fine. You win." Ron said, feigning a defeated tone. "…I got the information, because… I'm psychic."

Officer Reed drops the handcuff keys in her shock at what Ron said. A smile formed within Ron's mind as his plan was working. Now for the next part.

"Get him out of here!" Detective Hansen ordered Officer Reed.

"Oh, boy!" Ron grabs his head and falls against the door frame.

Hansen looked up and gave Ron an agitated glare, while Conners looked on with interest to see if Ron really was psychic.

Everyone was staring at Ron as he straightening himself, and directed his attention to Officer Reed, in a calming matter, as she picks up the handcuff keys. "Your Grandma would be so proud." Ron said, in a calm tone.

"You… spoke to her?" Officer Reed nervously asked, looking back up at Ron.

"I did. She's… safe. Comfortable." Ron assured her as Reed stood. "She wants you to stop spending all your money on those charlatans."

"The palm readers." Officer Reed said, nodding and a little shocked.

"Palm readers." Ron replied, his voice soft.

"Okay, just to be clear…:" Detective Conners started, standing. "Uh, you're claiming to be a psychic, Mr. Stoppable."

"Ah…" Ron exclaimed as he held his hands in front of the Detectives, and held that for a moment, then spoke. "How else would I know that you two are dating each other?" Ron said, turning towards the detectives. Everyone looked at the Senior and Junior detectives, who look a little nervous. Ron starts waving his hands, as if he moving them in monition of two people dancing. "…1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-" Ron stops moving his hands, and points to Officer Reed's partner. "When's the wedding?"

The officer grins. "May 3rd." He said, then became surprised. "Wait… H-how'd you know?"

"I'm getting… dance lessons for a wedding reception. And you are getting good." Ron complemented.

"Wow." The officer laughed. "That's amazing."

"Oh, come on. Who's buying this?" Detective Hansen demanded, very annoyed.

Officer Reed, her partner, and a guy in the holding cell raise their hands. Detective Hansen groans with annoyance. This wasn't happening. His day can't be getting much more worse then it already is.

Ron still had one more trick up his sleeve.

"I got it!" Ron said as he snapped his fingers and pointed to both detectives. "Go to detention room number two, shake down your vandal. You'll find all the evidence you need-" Ron starts shaking his foot erratically, as if he has a small rock in his shoe, then he stops. "All the evidence is in his left shoe."

Detective Hansen points, threatening at Ron."We'll be back here in three minutes . . ." Hansen goes to leave, but stops and points to Officer Reed. "With my own cuffs!" With that, Hansen storms out of the Interrogation Room.

Ron was able to relax, now that the Senior Detective was gone.

"Whoa!" Ron gasped in the aftermath of his 'episode'.

* * *

Ron stands before Officer Reed in the outer offices of the precinct. The biker was in cuffs and was being escorted by two police officers, unsure that Ron had ratted him out. 

"I'm getting . . ." Ron spoke, with his fingers pressing against his temples. "I am getting … the letter 'L'."

Ron slightly looked at the glass on the counter. In it, he saw Detective Hansen within the refection of the glass, who was glaring at Ron with hatred in his eyes.

"Lucy!" Officer Reed gasped. "Her cat! Is there anything else she said?"

Ron put his fingers back to his forehead, while thinking of the annoying detective that hated him for some reason. "There's suddenly a very, very negative presence here. It's blocking me."

Detective Hansen and Detective Conners were standing away from Ron, out of his hearing, talking about the biker that Ron had ratted out.

"That was a lucky guess." Detective Hansen said, wanting it to be true.

"A lucky guess?" Detective Conners ask with disbelief, holding up a bag of taillight shards.

"He planted it- I don't know." Detective Hansen sternly replied.

"His alibi checks." Detective Conners reminded her partner.

Ron was still talking with Officer Reed, more calm that he would soon be out of here.

"Question?" Ron asked. "Do I pay taxes on reward money?"

"I'll find out." Officer Reed said, calmly. "Enjoy your day."

"I will. Magic touch…" Ron said, sounding cheerful.

Ron holds out his pointer finger. Officer Reed smiles and touches fingers with him. They smile at each other, then Ron walked away. Hansen approaches Reed with papers. He glares at her and smacks some files down in front of her. She frowns at him and he walks away, clearly annoyed.

* * *

Ron exits the precinct, walking down the steps. "Officer?" Ron said as he went past her 

"Hey, yeah." The officer replied.

Ron nodded to her and continued down the steps, a big smile on his face. Everything was going alright and now he was leaving with his reward money. Walking away, Ron head straight to his motorcycle. He was a few feet away from his motorcycle when the ground opened under him and he fell through.

Ron was pulled through a clear circular tube and was being taken underground. It wasn't long until Ron came to a halt in an underground facility and staggered out of the tube, within an underground facility, that was all too familiar.

Ron didn't take more then a few steps when he was greeted by a woman with an eyepatch and a man with the demeanor that showed of his arrogance.

"Dr. D." Ron said to the commander of Global Justice, in an upbeat tone, then decided to completely ignore the agent. "What a pleasant surprise."

Dr. Director gave a small smile. "Ron Stoppable. Welcome back to Global Justice. It's been two years."

"Two years, four months, one week and three days to be exact." Ron quickly and casually responded, that surprised the Director. "You must be keeping busy, with all the villains stopping with their 'taking over the world' schemes."

"Yes." The director replied. "And with WWEE no longer causing trouble, we only had to deal with the usual criminals to take care of."

"And you need Kim and my help with a crime." Ron said, catching onto what was going on.

The woman nodded, in agreement. "Exactly."

Will Du, who has been silent for a while, spoke. "Do we really have to bring in this _amateur_?" Will asked, with an arrogant tone, stressing the amateur part. "It's nothing but a scam."

Ron looked and saw a folder within the Director's hand. There were names on it, that Ron was lucky enough to see. The folder was labeled, "Classified.' Ron was lucky enough to see some names within the folder, which was barely open enough to see anything.

"You saw the surveillance video." Dr. Director said to the agent. "How can you explain?"

"It must have been a lucky guess." Will Du said with a stoic tone.

Ron looked back and forth. "I'll humor you. What are you talking about?"

Ron saw Will look somewhat satisfied, but not entirely. Dr. Director remained the same.

"Your gift, Mr. Stoppable." The Director replied. "I am, however, still somewhat skeptical of your claims to be psychic, but from the surveillance we saw, it's hard to dismiss the evidence."

"I don't care." Will Du said, in a cold tone. "I don't believe in this psychic nonsense."

Without giving himself away, Ron looked back at the folder, and smiled. It was time to shut the top GJ agent up, once and for all. He put the forefingers of his right hand to his head, closing his eyes. "You've brought me here to help with the murder of some scientists. Dr. Laurel Hatfield and Dr. Michael Bowers."

Dr. Director was surprised for a few moments, but she dismissed it and was now impressed.

Will Du didn't seem surprise. In fact, if anything, he was only more annoyed. Ron could tell that Will wanted to know how he had figured it out.

"I'm impressed." Dr. Director said. "I'm not really a believer, but I guess that you must really be psychic."

"You really do have an eye everywhere." Ron said.

"Yeah." Dr. Director said. "We did see what you did in the Interrogation Room."

"Impressive, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"That's not the word, _I_ would use." Will Du replied. "I was thinking of… Improbable. Possible, yet unlikely."

"It's just hard to explain." Ron said. "I'm gifted. I was born that way."

"You are not a psychic." Will spat out, then glared at Ron. "And I don't care how hard you try to get me to believe it."

"Dude, you've got to lighten up, here." Ron suggested. "It's natural for people to be skeptical of psychics."

"Dr. Director, is this the best we could do?" The agent asked, completely ignoring Ron. "We don't need help from an amateur to find a criminal."

"As I recall correctly, when we joined together to find and stop Killigan, _you_ were the amateur." Ron said, with a grin.

Will didn't have a response for that, at least not without sounding incompetent or without repeating himself.

"Speaking of which," Ron started, addressing the commander of GJ. "Why didn't you call Kim and me in sooner?"

"Because the doctors called these two natural causes." Dr. Director said, handing the folder she had to Ron. "There wasn't anything that seemed out of place, but I was a little skeptical. They were in perfect health."

"And after the death of the third scientist, Dr. Danielle Horton, your skepticism became suspicion." Ron casually said.

The Director's uncovered eye widen in surprise. "We never had any information released about her."

Ron became nervous and knew that he had to say something, but for the first time in his life, was glad for Will Du and his typical arrogant attitude.

"He must have had a friend hack into our systems." Will said, but no one bought it.

The Director shook her head, at how the top agent at Global Justice had always been blinded to other people's skills and gifts.

"I know you don't approve of having help, thinking you can do everything on your own," The Commander said. "But you will work with him."

Will and Ron heard the irritation within the Director's voice and Ron knew one thing. Will was going to have a very bad week. Will Du didn't like it, but Ron on the other hand, was going to enjoy every minute of it. Dr. Director, however, wasn't finished.

"If you want, you can take a new agent." The Director offered. "There are some new agents that are in need of one."

"I don't need a partner." Will said, completely rejecting the idea. "They will only get in my way."

Dr. Director thought about the agent's response for a moment, then thought of something else. "On second thought. Agent Du, I am ordering you to take a partner, to teach and train them. You just might learn something from them."

"Not likely." Ron spoke up, gaining an irritated glare from Will Du.

The Director turned and nodded to Ron. "Ronald, we're counting on you to help us."

Ron smiled and said. "Will do."

Will did a double take. He didn't know wither Ron was trying to be humorous or not. Needless to say, the agent didn't say anything.

With that, the commander turned and left both people as she went to her office. Ron was excited and was ready to get to work, only to be stopped by an arrogant agent.

"Is there anything I can do, _partner_?" Ron asked, trying to get under the agent's skin.

That remark only made him more irritated. "I want to make this clear." Will Du started. "Even though, Dr. Director brought you into this, doesn't mean I want to work _with_ you."

"Come on." Ron said. "I'm sure you'll like me when you actually get to know me."

"Stoppable. This case is very important, and I don't want any _amateurs_ messing this up." Will Du said, stressing the amateurs part. "And I, not you, am going to solve this case. We clear?"

"I wouldn't have gone with something as traditional as 'We clear?' You could have gone foreign." Ron suggested, clearly not serious. "'Right, compadre?' 'Capisce?'" Ron paused for a second, for effect. "Could have had a little fun with it: 'You dig my jist, sweet pants?'" The GJ agent only looked annoyed, when he turned to leave. "These are just suggestions."

Shaking his head, Ron only smiled as he left to the exit. A number of things concerned him. He might miss something and be proven that he wasn't a psychic and might be arrested, or how he could get help. Kim was very busy and he didn't want to bring her into this. All the villains stopped with their crimes two years ago and Kim had gotten use to having a more normal life.

Ron was sure about one thing; He was going to have a good week.

* * *

Let's recap. Ron is now believed to be a psychic and was asked by Global Justice to solve a crime. Will Du must have a partner while trying to solve this case. Who is it going to be and will they regret coming to GJ? Who will go crazy first, Will Du, or Ron Stoppable? 

Any and all questions, comments, ideas and anything else are welcome.


	3. Forming a Team, Bad Sources Ok, No Lying

My thanks to zardoz101 and Data Seeker for reviewing and to those that read and enjoyed it.

I own nothing.

**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Forming a Team-Bad Sources Ok, No Lying_**

Ron walked down the hall of an office, with people passing him and others answering calls. He stopped at an office door and opens it. Sitting at a computer, was a young African man dressed in a blue shirt, a green button up shirt, that wasn't buttoned up and black pants. The young man had gotten taller and slimmer in the past few years. He looked up at Ron, as he entered.

"I have a job for you." Ron said, pointing at the young man.

He just glared up at Ron. "I already have a job."

Ron tilted his head sideways, then straightens it upright.

"They are paying you to play video games?" Ron asked.

"How do you do that?"

"C'mon. Left hand space bar, right hand arrow keys?" Ron answered. "Wade… You should ask me a challenging question every once in a while, just for kicks."

Wade shaked his head and quits the scifi game he was currently playing.

"I can't go anywhere. I'm behind in my work." Wade said as he got up from his chair and looked on the shelves.

Ron opens one of Wade's desk drawers and grabs a bag of candy.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry. More so, because I know that you're lying." Ron casually said.

Wade looked shocked, that Ron looked right through his lie.

"So, I guess that means you're not interested in knowing why I am here?" Ron asked.

Wade glanced at him as he walked past Ron to a shelve, unsure if he really wanted to know where Ron was going with this.

"I've got us the last job we will ever need." Ron said, then walked around and stood in front of the office window.

Wade give a little laugh. "Ron, you've had 26 jobs since high school."

"Yes, I have. And they were all fun, but this one takes the cake."

"Oh, yeah?" Wade asked. "Better than your acupuncture clinic?"

Ron looked upward. "I didn't realize experience was necessary."

"What about the week you spent driving the 'Naco' truck?" Wade asked, returning to his seat, with a folder.

"I did that for the Nacos." Ron responded. "Look, Wade, all those jobs I took because I wanted the experience. Then I mastered it and moved on, but this job has a little bit of everything."

Ron stepped forward, extending his hand. Obviously excited.

"Come with me."

"Uh, no. Kim and I had vowed never to do anything blindly with you again." Wade replied, now regretting that he caught onto what Ron was possibly thinking. "We learned that at the Mexican border. Twice."

"Okay. First off, it was three times and second, it was the Canadian border. Besides, this isn't what you think of." Ron said.

"Then what is it?" Wade asked.

"Well, this is hard to explain, but I'm gonna give it a shot." Ron leaned in closer. "You and I are opening our own Private Detective Agency."

Now somewhat understanding what Ron was suggesting, he then responded with a smile. "Oh. See? No explanation necessary. Let me get my coat." Wade said, then goes back to working on his computer.

Ron waited for a second, then realized that Wade wasn't getting anything.

"But you're not getting your coat." Ron pointed out.

"Uh, no. No, Ron. I'm not." Wade said, without looking up.

"Alright. You wanna sweat the details? Fine. Global Justice thinks I'm a psychic and now we are investigating a murder." Ron finally revealed.

"What did you say?"

"We are investigating a murder." Ron repeated, then paused for a second. "Well, actually four murders."

"That's what I thought." Wade responded, staying at his computer. It wasn't more then a second later, that he looked up at Ron, seeing the seriousness in his friend's eyes and expression. "You're serious?"

"Yes! I am serious!" Ron said, his excited growing. "Over the last few weeks, several scientists was murdered. All was thought to be a suicide, until the last two."

"They didn't find any clues before the last two?" Wade asked.

"You see what I mean? I need you." Ron said. "I need you to… write stuff down, 'cause you know how I don't really under stand much of what people are talking about."

"But how can you run a Detective Agency _and_ go to college at the same time?" Wade asked.

"If Kim could save the world and go to school at the sametime, then so can I." Ron said with confidence.

"Kim went to stop someone. You actually have to follow clues to find the criminal and that takes time." Wade informed him.

Ron thought about it for a second, then nodded. "That's true, but you let me handle everything."

"Well, what about Kim?" Wade asked, his head in the palm of his hand, as it rests on his desk.

"You know how it's been since all of our . . . well, _her_ arch foes stopped with their plotting." Ron said. "Besides, she has been just a tab bit busy with school." Ron then handed Wade a folder.

After opening the folder, Wade read part of the report, then looked back up at Ron.

"This is only three deaths." Wade said. "Where is the fourth?"

"Listen. Every murder corresponds within three days of each other." Ron said. "And it's been a little longer then the three-day deadline."

"How could you be so sure?" Wade asked. "Whoever it is, may have gotten all of their victims by now, or they could be late getting to their next."

"I highly doubt that." Ron said, sounding completely sure.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I passed the house of a Dr. Murray Harmon on the way here, and he was being taken out of his house on a Gurney." Ron casually responded. "And he's one of the scientists that was brought onto the project."

Wade thought about it for a second, then started thinking that Ron might be onto something.

"Okay, but just for today?" Wade asked.

"Just for today." Ron said. "Oh, and you know what? We're going to need the company car."

"Whoa. What's wrong with Kim's?" Wade asked.

"She's using it," Ron said. "And I don't want her to know what I am doing . . . at least not yet, anyway."

"Alright, let's go." Wade stood, grabbed his coat of a coatrack and followed Ron out of his office.

* * *

Ron and Wade drove through Middleton, with Wade at the wheel. Wade didn't have to do much convincing to the car for the day, even though he didn't have any work related driving to do. 

"All right, pay attention." Ron started. "Eight months ago, a few scientists was hand picked for a project for Global Justice. That was right after a computer hacker nearly crippled the FBI, trying to get something."

"Yeah, I remember that." Wade responded. "No knows what that something was."

"He said that he was accidently linked over to the FBI mainframe, before being sent to jail. Dr. Director chose the scientists, personally." Ron said. "However, some had to be let go."

"Okay. What do you think?" Wade asked.

"It doesn't add up. Something is wrong." Ron said. "I think that one of the scientists that was let go, whoever it was, held a pretty big grudge. A few of them had a pretty big ego."

"That would make some sense." Wade replied.

"Besides, these people all have something in common." Ron said. "A great family, lots of money, and no problems with anyone, but some of them tend to not get along with those they work with."

Wade thought about it for a second, going through all the information that Ron said in his mind.

"That's some good stuff, Ron." Wade said with a slight smile. "Where did you get all that?"

"Nowhere, nowhere." Ron said with some speed. "I can't reveal my sources."

Confused and not liking how Ron might have gotten the information, Wade reached over and opens the folder in Ron's lap. Ron tried to stop him, but failed as Wade managed to pull out some magazines.

"_National Enquirer_?" Wade made a quick glance at Ron, then back. "_Central County Gossip News_?"

"Wade, these guys are cowboys." Ron said, defending himself. "They hide in bushes. They know what's going on."

"Okay, let me tell you something, Ron." Wade started, getting agitated "I'm not about to go in there with you making accusations, based off of evidence you got from the pages of _People_ magazine."

"Oh, please, would you give me some credit?" Ron said, then turn to look out the windshield and paused for a second. "It was _US Weekly_."

"That's got to be the worse source of information, ever." Wade said, feeling uncomfortable as he continued to drive. He had a bad feeling about this.

Ron didn't listen to the remark. He just leaned back into the seat, but was started. For some reason, Ron couldn't hold still and that got to Wade.

"What?" Wade asked, a little started.

Ron managed to calm down long enough to reach into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Wade rolled his eyes, as he continued to drive. The Caller ID said, _Kim Possible_.

"Who is it?" Wade asked.

"It's Kim." Ron's finger reached for the button to answer it, but stopped before the button was pressed . "Uh-oh!"

"What do you mean by, 'Uh-oh'?"

Ron quickly looked at his watch, then groaned. "I was supposed to meet her ten minutes ago." Ron replied, a little worried.

Wade chuckled. "Then you're in some trouble."

Ron then came up with an idea. "Here." Ron threw the phone to Wade, which he caught. "Make something up. Tell her that you gave me a ride somewhere and I accidently left my phone with you, or something.

"I'm not going to tell her that I have your phone." Wade responded, handing the phone back to Ron.

"Or something. Wade, just do it for me." Ron said, his teeth clenched and his tone a little exasperated as he tried to hand the phone back to Wade.

"No." Wade replied, attempting to push the phone away.

"It will only take one second." Ron said, pushing the phone back to Wade.

Wade tried to push the phone back with one hand, while Ron tried to hand it to Wade. Without realizing, a finger pressed a button, and a the backlight came on.

"_Ron_." Came a feminine voice from the phone. Ron froze.

"What did you do?" Ron asked through his clenched teeth, his voice barely audible.

"I just pushed it away." Wade answered, matching Ron's level of volume. "Say something."

"Like what?" Ron asked. "Like I said earlier, I don't want her to find out what I'm doing, yet."

"_Ron, I know you're there. I can hear someone."_ Kim's annoyed voice carried through the phone.

"Great, now she can hear us." Ron said to Wade, his voice still low.

"_Who said that?"_ Kim asked, now getting more annoyed.

Ron was in for it. That is when she found out what was going on and when that Ron had blown off their date. However, he didn't do it intentionally, he just forgot.

Slowly, Ron brought the phone to his ear. "Kim?"

"_Where are you? I've been waiting for ten minutes."_ Kim sounded both worried and a little irked.

Ron grimaced. "I'm sorry, but I got," Ron paused for a split second, thinking of something. "Pulled into a project at the last second. I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you later."

Wade shot a glance at Ron. "I can't believe you're lying?" Wade managed to be silent and without giving himself away to Kim.

Ron pulled the mouthpiece away from his mouth. "It's not technically a lie, Wade. I was pulled into this, but I didn't try to get out." He replied, very silent.

Kim sighed, then continued. _"Alright. When will you be finished?" _

Ron glanced at Wade. "It's hard to tell, I'll let you know when I am. I'll see you later." Ron shut off his phone and put it away. "I guess that I might have been wrong." 

"About what?" Wade asked.

"Now I'm not sure if this week is going to be fun." Ron responded. "Now I've got this feeling that it could go either way."

* * *

Wade pulled the car over next to the curve on the street, in front of Dr. Harmon's home. Ron hopped out, and Wade climbed out. Wade went to the trunk, opened it and pulled a case from the trunk of his car, then followed Ron as he headed toward the house. 

"How should we introduce ourselves?" Wade asked. Ron started to speak, but Wade cut him off. "And don't say psychic. They'll shut you off."

"Ok, what do you suggest?" Ron asked with interest.

"Something vague, like Alternative Tactics Division." Wade answered.

"How about the Bureau of Magic and Spell Casting?" Ron suggested, not even close to being serious.

"Can you be serious, for once?" Wade asked.

Ron didn't answer, but he did stop walking when he noticed a man, dressed in the usual Global Justice wardrobe, dumping garbage into a trashcan. Ron then changed directions, and headed towards the trashcans.

"Where are you going?" Wade asked.

Ron didn't answer him. Frowning, Wade followed his friend. The man left before Ron reached the trashcans. Getting to the trashcans, Ron opened one of them, and starting rooting through it.

"You're rooting through the trash?" Wade asked.

"Just for a sec." Ron said, digging in the trashcan.

"You are, without doubt, the worst detective I've ever seen." Wade said, a little annoyed with Ron's tactics.

"Wade, everything you need is right in front of you." Ron assured him. "You just have to pay attention."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Look at this." Ron said, pulling out a few packages of food. However, the third was half-finished. Ron noticed that two of them had been opened the standard way, while the third was opened in a not so civil manner. "_Weight_ _Watcher_. That is the highest quality weight loss food on the market."

"So?" Wade asked. "He's trying to lose weight. Everyone knows that."

"No, not everyone." Ron said. "Just you."

"But how does this help us?" Wade asked, impatiently.

"Because this stuff is really expensive…" Ron said, then looked at Wade. "Why would you possibly buy food to help you lose weight, and just throw away half of it?" Ron asked.

"He's rich." Wade surmised. "And he wastes his money."

Ron went back to looking through trash again, but suddenly stopped and looked shocked. "Oh, my gosh!"

"What?" Wade asked, a little startled.

Ron reached down and pulled out the object he saw. "This CD case is totally nice! Why would someone throw this out?" Ron asked, not to anyone in particular, then handed the case to Wade. "Here. Put this in the car."

Wade took the case and threw it back in the trash. "Inside." He sternly said. "Now." With that, Wade walks towards the house.

Ron looked toward Wade, then quickly takes case back out of the trash. Stuffing the case in his jacket, Ron followed Wade.

"Is it entirely too early for me to have a theory?" Ron asked.

"Can you at least wait until we see some evidence?" Wade asked.

"I suppose I could if it would make you happier." Ron replied, walking to the house.

* * *

Ron just recruited Wade and gave him the 411 on what's happening and another murder has just occurred, and Ron, along with Wade had just arrived on the scene to investigate. 

How about everything that went between Ron and Wade?

How about Ron and Kim's conversion?

How is Kim going to react when she finds out that Ron lied? Or in this case, bended the truth a little to better suit his need.

And will we finally see Will Du's new partner?

Any questions, ideas and such are welcome. Ideas help me more then you think. Also, be sure to review and let me know what you think.


	4. Investigation Mayhem

Wow! Nearly a year between updates. And here it is, the 4th chapter.

My thanks to Zenki, Data Seeker, Cody MacArthur Fett and CajunBear73 for the reviews.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4 - Investigation Mayhem

Ron and Wade entered the interior of the house. Globe Justice agents, along with the standard police officers were spread through out the house, gathering evidence they deemed to be useful. Nothing seemed out of the ordinally.

Ron looked around in the vast home. "Just act natural."

Ron lead Wade as he walked into the living room. Everyone paused and look at them, then went back to what they were doing. Wade grabbed Ron and pulled him from the room, to speak with him in private. "They know."

"How could they know?" Ron asked.

"They know."

"But we haven't said anything yet."

"They know." Wade said. "I can feel it."

"Oh. You're a psychic now, too?"

"Ron, you're not a psychic."

An agent walked passed Ron, but remained within earshot, so Ron lead Wade farther away from the agents and police, so no one can hear them.

"Wade, let's just be clear on one thing." Ron said, in a hushed tone. "The only way they can absolutely prove that I am not a psychic, is if I tell them. And I can guarantee you that is the one thing I will never do." Ron's expression changed to an excited one as he saw something behind his friend. "Ooh! Check this out." Ron walked past Wade, and into another room.

"You got a lead?" Wade asked as he followed Ron.

"No." Ron replied excitedly as he lead Wade into another room. "Something better."

Ron stopped and took in the view of the many pictures of the scientist, along with various people, that Ron could only conclude was friends and family.

"The perfect piece of evidence for some blackmailing." Ron responded as he pulled out his cell phone and proceeded to take some pictures of a picture.

The picture was of the scientist, Dr. Harmon dressed in casual clothes. The same went for a brown haired woman sitting next to him. They were accompanied by two more adults and a few children, all were nearly teenagers, with the exception of the youngest child. She looked to be about six, and holding a cuddle buddy.

"Who are those people?" Wade asked Ron, thinking Ron might know.

Ron just snickered as he got several pictures with his cell phone. "This will do."

"You don't even know who they." Wade said. "Why do you want a picture of these parents and their children?"

"These pictures had been taken a long time ago." Ron responded. "Closer to sixteen years to be exact."

"How could you know that?"

Ron pointed at the pictures."The frame maybe brand new, but the picture is old and corroded. Look," Ron pointed out the date on the photo, which was printed on the photo. "Even the date on the photo looks worn out. That means these people are much older than they are in the picture." Ron casually responded.

"Then who are those people?" Wade asked.

Ron opened his mouth to answer his friend, but was interrupted when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder, along with Wade's and spun them around.

"What in the name of sweet justice are you two doing here?" Will Du demanded, staring them down.

"I was hired by Dr. Director. You should know, because you were there." Ron casually responded. "And Wade is here to make me look good."

Wade shot an annoyed look at Ron and jabbed him with his elbow. Ron let out an 'OW', but Will didn't seem to noticed or care.

Will just became even more annoyed. "Get out. I don't need amateurs getting in the way." He said, and pushed them towards the door.

"But we haven't found anything yet?" Ron protested.

Will ignored them as he continued to push them to the front door but never got to the door before an agent approached him.

"Agent Du, we've got something you should see."

Will looked at the agent, then back at Ron. He gave Ron a shove before turning to the agent that interrupted him.

"What have you got?" Will asked, as followed the Agent into the other room.

Ron and Wade looked back at each other, then followed both agents, while making sure that Will didn't hear them.

Ron, on the other hand, was carefully looking around the room, trying to find any clues that the agents and police had obviously overlooked, or didn't see as actual clues.

Ron's eyes continued until he saw something on the brown carpet floor, slightly under an end table. He squinted, and managed a better look at it. It was a brown smudge and looked partially dried. Ron was unable to identify what it was, even though it seemed familiar.

Along with the brown smudge, he also noticed something else in the carpet. The carpet looked vacuumed very recently, which to Ron seemed a little odd. Dropping down to one knee, Ron noticed some indents in the carpet next to the wall, like footprints.

The footprints in the carpet didn't seem important, but the tread mark of the print didn't match to the standard foot ware a Global Justice agent and a police officer would ware. That, Ron knew for sure. The print seemed to be pressed down like someone was standing in that same spot for a while.

The way that the indent seemed, Ron guessed that the person that stood in that spot must have weighed nearly at least two hundred pounds, give or take or someone was holding something rather heavy. Ron couldn't figure out what it could be.

Ron got back to his feet and watched as Will spoke with an agent, who was holding a small bag with a white package.

Ron maneuvered around the room so he could hear Will, but not be seen by him.

"...and it appears that there is some form of powder within the bag." The agent finished.

"Do you know what it is?" Will asked the agent.

He shook his head. "Not without testing it, no sir."

"Then get on with it." Will Du order, but with annoyance and agitation.

Ron hid behind a wall and listened to the conversation, shaking his head.

'_The powder must be a poison.'_ Ron thought to himself. _'I don't know why Sparkie didn't think that? It's so obvious!'_

Ron looked around the corner and saw Wade looking around from the opposite side, and came around and stood next to Ron.

"What are you doing?" Wade asked.

"Just trying to figure what Will's problem is." Ron said, not sounding really serious. "Maybe it's the coffee he drinks."

Wade jabs Ron in the side with his elbow. "Ron."

"What was that for?" Ron demanded, then pointed. "Besides, look."

Wade looked over to Will, who had accepted a cup from a police officer. After a slight slip, he spat the drink back out of his mouth.

"I asked for regular and I get decaf!" Will yelled out, which caused a few people to flinch.

Wade's attention went back to Ron after the outburst from the top agent of GJ..

"Apparently he doesn't know how to thank people." Ron casually said.

"Or how to be nice." Wade added feeling rather uneasy. "Did you find anything?"

"Apparently they found a package with some powder. Will isn't so sure what it was, but I'm sure that it is obviously poison. Maybe a distraction." Ron replied in a hushed tone. "Then there is also..." Ron trailed off and just looked on with interest and a grin. "Looks like we have an inside friend to help us when we need it."

"We do?" Wade asked his friend.

Ron than pointed where he was looking. "You will never guess who made Junior Detective, and at so young of age, too."

"Who?" Wade asked looking in the same direction that Ron pointed.

Standing in the living room, taking with several agents and officers, was a young woman. From their angle, she had fair skin, blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"Tara?" Wade asked in surprise. "Tara Matthews is now a Detective?!"

"Junior Detective, actually." Ron corrected. "Why are you so surprised? Didn't you know she was studying to take the Detective Exam?" He asked. "Even KP knew Tara wanted to be a Detective."

Ron and Wade watched as Tara, dressed in a formal Detective's wardrobe, and approached Will Du.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed. "Willy must not have found anyone in Global Justice that he could get along with."

"What do you mean?" Wade asked.

"Well, Dr. Director ordered Will to take a partner to teach and train them," Ron informed his friend. "But I think it was mostly to gain some humility."

"You really think he would stop being so arrogant?" Wade asked, more skeptical than Ron could believe.

"Not likely." Ron admitted. "And so, I assume that he was forced to team up with someone within the Police Department. Question is; why Tara?"

"Do you.."

"Yes." Ron responded without waiting for Wade to finish.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." Wade responded, a little irked.

Ron looked at Wade, squarely in the eyes. "You were going to say, 'Do you want me to check into the police records and see why she was picked.' Yeah, I know what you were going to say."

"How did..." Wade started, a little shock as how Ron managed to say what he was going to say.

"It's my curse, apparently." Ron casually responded. "Or something better than you're hacking, and it would be much more fun. We go over there, without a plan of finding out, flying by the seat of our pants." With that, as well as a large grin, Ron walked over to Will and Tara.

"Ron!" Wade called in a hushed tone. Sometimes Wade wondered how much fun Ron was actually having on this case.

Will hated nothing more than to work with someone, and now, he was working with a Junior Detective from the Middle Police Department. She was too young to be working in any police department or as any law enforcer as far as he was concerned.

Just as he was wrapping up on the evidence they collected, the last person on Earth appeared out of the corner of his eye. Turning to the man, he started fuming.

"What in the world are you still doing here?" Will demanded, looking directly at Ron.

Tara turned around, and stared wide eyed, obviously confused as to way a civilian, especially Ron, of all people, was at a crime scene. With all the villains no longer causing trouble, and they actually had given up their villainous ways, Kim and Ron didn't have any reason to continue to save the world anymore.

"Oh, come on, Willy." Ron prodded. "You know why, so stop resisting and buy some muffins from the Pixies. We need to raise money to go to camp."

"Ron, answer the question." Tara said. "Why are you here? This is a crime scene, and civilians are not allowed here."

"Technically, we're working together on this case." Ron said to Will, then turned to Tara. "Dr. Director hired me."

"But why would she hire you and not Kim?" Tara asked, then added something like it was an after thought. "No offence."

"None taken, Tara." Ron said, then added more to what he said. "And congratulations on passing the DET, I knew you'd outscore everyone."

Tara was now surprised. She didn't tell Ron about her scores or anyone that would tell Ron, and she wanted to know how Ron know. "Wow! That's amazing, Ron. How did you know?"

Ron smirked, and started to raise his hands to place them on the sides of his forehead but he didn't get the chance before Will spoke up.

"It's a lucky guess." Will said, then glared at Ron. "And I don't want to hear any 'psychic' nonsense."

"Psychic?" Tara asked with interest.

"Yeah. How else would I have known about your score?" Ron asked, then added. "How else would I also have known that Will was forced to be partnered up with you because of his attitude and how he treated those he worked with?"

Tara smiled an ironic smile as her eyes shifted toward Will. She heard the rumors that Will couldn't work with anyone without that person having to be restrained and forcibly removed from the room because of how Will treated them. She had learned that Will couldn't go more then several minutes without berating those he was working with.

Will was trying to come up with ways to get rid of Ron but everything that came to mind, wouldn't work. Mainly because of Ron's persistence on staying as long as he could.

He didn't care about the orders that Ron was to help solve the case and wish he could just be given a reason to have him arrested, and cart him off to jail.

Will turned and walked away from Ron, wanting to put as much distance as he possibly could, and to see what other evidence had been found.

Ron, Wade and Tara watched him walked away, then Tara turned to question Ron. "Are you really psychic, Ron?"

"Yes, I am." Ron proudly replied.

"It's funny, because I don't recall you having this gift." Tara scrutinized.

"You really think I'd say it at any time so Bonnie would hear it?" Ron asked, which Tara had to admit that Ron made a good point. With Bonnie's obsession with psychics, she would be pestering Ron for a long time, not giving him a break. "And I would ask that you don't tell her at all."

"Don't worry, Ron. I won't." Tara vowed.

"Good." Ron replied with a grin. "Now one thing has me confused, and the spirits can't seem to make heads or tails of the situation. Why you?"

"What do you mean?" Tara asked.

"Why were you chosen to be partnered up with Will Du?" Wade asked.

"It's a long story," Tara replied, a little perturbed. "But suffice it to say, everyone at the Police Station wants nothing to do with Will."

"Can't say I blame them." Ron replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some business to conclude."

Ron moved off to the rest of the house, searching for more clues, while following Will but keeping at a distance so as not to be noticed by the agent.

Wade, however, wanted something answered that had been bothering him. "How did you know Tara outscored everyone on the DET?"

"I was there at the Mall when she announced it to Bonnie." Ron replied, than added. "She was more like bragging about it. I wasn't too far away but enough not to be noticed."

They continued to follow Will, but eventually he learned that someone was following him but whenever he turned around, the only people he saw were GJ agents and the police force. He didn't have proof of who it was but he suspected that it was Ron.

"Agent Du."

Will turned a cold steel gaze around the room, making sure that Ron wasn't anywhere near, then turned to the agent.

"Is the family ready?"

"Yes, sir."

Will was lead into an adjoining but stopped the agent. "No one comes in. Understood?"

"Understood."

Will left the agent guarding the door and closed it behind him. Ron watched from the hallway, an idea forming to get information that Will didn't want him to have.

Wade watched as well, with no idea as to how to get in fast enough before valuable information that they could use to solve the case would be unavailable for a while, if they were lucky.

"I don't know how to get in there fast enough." Wade said.

"You have an audio recorder?" Ron asked, sounding like he had some kind of plan.

"What for?"

"Wade?"

Sighing, Wade propped his case onto a table and opened it. Reaching in, he pulled out a small oval shaped device and handed it to Ron. It was the size of a small Ipod.

"How are you going to get that inside without getting caught?" Wade asked, making a good point.

"Way ahead on that one, Wade." Ron said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small pink Naked Mole Rat. "Rufus?"

The small rodent stretched with a yawn and looked up at Ron with the look that said, 'What?'

"I need you to take this and get into that room." Ron said, giving the audio recorder the his small friend. "I need to know what's being said in there. I also need to be searching for anything I could find."

Rufus saluted Ron and jumped down and ran to the air duct, removed the grate and ran in. It didn't take as long as the Mole Rat would've expected but soon he found the room he was searching for. He didn't enter the room due to the grate but even then he wouldn't dare to enter the room with all the people around, he would've been caught.

Rufus put the device down and started recording.

* * *

Wade remained behind to wait for Rufus, while Ron searched the house. The stop he made was at the kitchen.

The kitchen didn't have much too offer. Dishes were left in the sink, unwashed. The table was still set for lunch with most of the meal eaten, and even the counter was filled with various food and papers. Ron walked next to the table and looked down at the food.

He took out some plastic bags he snatched from Wade's case, along with pliers and took some samples of the food that each of the plates. Ron didn't want to over look anything.

With the food in the bags, he hid them in his pockets and went to open the cabinets. "Nope." He kept saying as he searched through them, then opened the freezer. "Nope." He closed it and opened the refrigerator. Nope." Ron stopped when he saw the weight loss food that Dr. Harmon would eat to help lose weight. "Wait, there we go."

He reached for them and grabbed the top package, then noticed something. Of the five packages that were there, two of them were opened but sealed in a way that didn't seem natural. Like someone managed to sealed the package after opening it. No one would have seen it if they weren't looking for it.

Ron opened the one he had. Inside, Ron knew that the food inside wasn't meant to help lose weight. Ron knew exactly what it was. It was Bueno Nacho food.

"Looks like Dr. H had a secret that he didn't tell anyone." Ron said to no one in particular as something dropped out of the package.

Ron put the package back in the fridge, but not before taking a Chim-a-rito and placed it in another plastic bags and closed the fridge before he picked up the card.

Ron barely had the chance to look at the card before he heard someone coming into the kitchen. Stumbling, Ron managed to hide the card and turned around in time to see that it was Wade who had entered the kitchen.

"Wade!" Ron shouted in a low voice. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." Wade said, then Rufus came out of Wade's pocket with a thumbs up. "but we have the recording."

"Sweet." Ron replied. "By the way, your doctor buddy was also eating from Bueno Nacho."

"How do you know?" Wade asked.

Ron pulled out a Chim-a-rito from his pocket and showed it to his friend. "Because I found this."

"What does Dr. Harmon eating at Bueno Nacho have anything to do with his death?" Wade challenge.

"Two things. One: he wasn't trying as hard as he can to lose weight," Ron held a finger up. "and two: he could've been poisoned by some of the food. Which means someone had to have been there to poison it."

Wade would've scoffed if it didn't make sense. But some things just didn't add up.

"Can you explain how the person could've poisoned the food?" Wade asked. "I mean, it couldn't have been a spur of the moment."

Ron thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "You're right. I mean, it doesn't make any sense. The only way anyone could've done it, was if they knew Harmon's secret about his failure with losing weight. Someone might have followed him for a while to learn what they can."

"The only way to find out who poisoned the food, if it was poisoned, would be to retrace his steps," Wade concluded. "See where he went and to see if anyone noticed anything."

"Now you're getting it." Ron said, walking out of the kitchen.

Entering the living room, Ron came face to face with Will. The look Ron was getting plainly stated that Will didn't want Ron to remain.

"Are you finished here?" Will said in a cold and annoyed tone.

"I'm done, so I'll be..." Ron stopped and clenched his stomach, dropping to his knees and cried out in pain. Several people looked on with concern, as did Tara. Wade and Will just rolled their eyes. Will wasn't sure what Ron was doing, but Wade knew Ron was having an 'episode' to show off his fake psychic abilities to reveal some information. "Ah, my stomach! It hurts!"

"I'm already having a bad feeling about this." Will mumbled to Tara, who just ignored Will's comment.

"Could it have been something you ate?" Tara asked with concern.

"Yes! It must have been something I ate." Ron said with fake groans. "No! It must have been something Dr. Harmon ate." Ron slowly regained his composure from his episode but kept up the fake pain. "I sense, that Dr. Harmon had eaten something. Food, that had been tainted by whoever handled it."

"He did have some food to help him lose weight." An officer pointed out.

"Yeah," Tara agreed. "Maybe someone poisoned it before it was sent."

"NO!" Will ordered to everyone in a stern tone. "Don't encourage him."

"But wait! There's more." Ron placed two fingers to the side of his forehead, thinking back to the food he found. "I'm seeing that Dr. Harmon wasn't staying with his diet." Ron paused for a tense moment, then started again. "He secretly snuck off to get something else. But what and where? Please spirits, tell me!" Ron groaned, showing off his fake psychic ability for several moments then stopped, looking wide eye. "I'm getting something. A fast food establishment. Lots of greasy food. And I'm also getting something Mexican."

"Bueno Nacho?" Tara asked.

"Yes!" Ron shouted. "It's clear. Dr. Harmon went to Bueno Nacho but someone knew and followed him so they could strike without him knowing."

Will didn't want anything to do with Ron's 'visions'. He didn't believe in any of this 'psychic' nonsense. He was about to voice his objection but he didn't get a chance.

"But wait! I sense more." Will just rolled his eyes as Ron continued. "I sense that something went wrong and Dr. Harmon didn't die so easily, forcing the culprit came here to finish the job. Someone that is either big or strong. Maybe both."

"The family did say that someone broke into their house." A Global Justice agent spoke up. "The door was kicked open."

"Forensics suggest that the person had to be big or strong." A police officer suggested.

"Fine." Will grudgingly agreed, then ordered, "Dust for prints, check the food."

Ron had gotten back to his feet and smiled toward Will, who just wanted to wipe that grin off of Ron's face.

"You're work here is done." Will directed Ron and Wade out the door.

* * *

Ron walked out of the house with Wade right behind him, thinking up all sort of things he could do to get back at Ron for his stunt a little while ago.

'_He couldn't of just done it in a simpler way?'_

Ron didn't keep silent all the way to the car. In fact, Ron and silence didn't go well together in the past year.

"This is only the first step Wade." Ron assured his friend. "The next step is to find out which Bueno Nacho Dr. Harmon went for his secret food that he didn't want anyone to know, and if anyone would seem suspicions."

"Well, let's go and check it out." Wade suggested.

"Sorry but _I_ can't." Ron replied.

"Why not?"

"Dude! I have class tomorrow and I have a report that I need to make sure is done. It's due tomorrow." Ron said as he got into the car.

Wade got in the drivers seat. "When have you ever let school get in the way of helping Kim put criminals in jail?"

"Since the time I don't want Kim to know what I'm doing now, right away?" Ron replied like he was asking a question.

"Whatever Ron." Wade said as he started up the car and pulled away from the house. "If you're done for today, I need to get back to work."

"I have only one last problem." Ron said, as if ignoring Wade. "And that is to keep Bonnie from finding out about my 'abilities'."

"Good luck with that." Wade said. "She's now an intern reporter."

"Well that certainly complicates my life more than I would want it to."

* * *

I first intended for Tara to be a member of Global Justice but decided that would be a crime against humanity that even I am incapible of committing. Tara woking under Will Du's command? I couldn't do that.

Please review with any questions, comments, concerns and/or constructive criticisms.

Happy New Year


End file.
